Redvivor tribal 1 - jepsen
JoeDelCampo I am ready! BrookSoso ♫ ♬ Yesterday I cried, must have been RELIEVED to see the softer sii-yiiide!!!!! ___REDDYPROBST__ $600 - Originally voted off first, this runner-up’s namesake gained widespread notoriety for their iconic snapchat, “time for redvivor hoe!” TommyWiseau ready mr host. KappaLULMan69_ Brook what song is that? Brainpower? DebbieWanner Jaxdrown JoeDelCampo jaxdrown SJWario Jaxdrown! KappaLULMan69_ Sandstorm? CaptainKnuckles jaxdrown DeathrineDarksou jaxdrown JonSnow_ Jax JonSnow_ drown OlennaTyrell Jaxdrown ___REDDYPROBST__ DEBBIE SCORES! Pam| Jaxtop ___REDDYPROBST__ Wade in the lead with 2400 SJWario Waaaaaaaa! JonSnow_ YEAH. JonSnow_ Cof. SJWario Everyones's a cheater! DebbieWanner Goooo Wade! DebbieWanner We're the best! BrookSoso ♫ ♬ I can understand how you'd be so confused! ___REDDYPROBST__ Wade - 2400 | Trudeau - 800 | Jepsen - 0 DebbieWanner waves around palm fronds like pom poms BrookSoso ♫ ♬ I don't envy you, I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into onE! BrookSoso ♫ ♬ I'm a bitch! I'm a lover! BrookSoso ♫ ♬ I'm a child, I'm a mother! ___REDDYPROBST__ Debbie, please pick another category BrookSoso ♫ ♬ I'm a sinner, I'm a saint! BrookSoso ♫ ♬ I do not feel A-SHAMED! BrookSoso ♫ ♬ I'm your hell, I'm your dream! BrookSoso ♫ ♬ I'm nothing in between! DebbieWanner Redvivor Records, 600 ___REDDYPROBST__ https://i.gyazo.com/9cea32caae86b16134d414b839b0c7ac.png ___REDDYPROBST__ Alright TommyWiseau throw a bone tommy's way mr. host ___REDDYPROBST__ $600 - This user holds the best overall Redvivor average, winning their first, last, and only season. SJWario Cole! CaptainKnuckles COLE WooHwang_ 1dra7! Pam| Nalyd OlennaTyrell Fyrexx WooHwang_ audrey! DebbieWanner AudreyBeckyBB17Fan CaptainKnuckles dyna ___REDDYPROBST__ Woo scores! KappaLULMan69_ Toad? TommyWiseau Ben109. DebbieWanner GOOOO WOO JonSnow_ YEAH! DebbieWanner WOOOOO ___REDDYPROBST__ Wade now has 3000 JonSnow_ Wade, we are the best. BrookSoso ♫ ♬ So take me as I am! BrookSoso ♫ ♬ This may mean you'll have to BE the STRONGER man! ___REDDYPROBST__ Wade - 3000 | Trudeau - 800 | Jepsen - 0 BrookSoso ♫ ♬ REST ASSURED that! AngieLayton ___REDDYPROBST__ Woo, please pick a category BrookSoso ♫ ♬ When I start to make you nervous, and I'm going to extreeeeeemes! AngieLayton We are still in this guys! WooHwang_ what should i pick, dudes ? BrookSoso ♫ ♬ Tomorrow, I will change! And today, I won't mean a THING! WooHwang_ network rivals for 200! BrookSoso bangs on air drums JoeDelCampo I do not understand BrookSoso ♫ ♬ Wow that sounded really good, guys! JoeDelCampo @Brook SJWario (wait, are you saying Dra has only been in one Redvivor? cuz tha's a lie) ___REDDYPROBST__ Back BrookSoso We were having a sing-along, silly! @Joe WooHwang_ network rivals for 200! ___REDDYPROBST__ No, the answer was Audrey CaptainKnuckles (he said audrey before everyone else) DebbieWanner I'm the mastermind between the scenes. The other tribes won't see it coming. TommyWiseau (vomits) SJWario (oh shucks) CaptainKnuckles (but wait i thought you can only answer once) ___REDDYPROBST__ Network Rivals, 200 ___REDDYPROBST__ Kinda got rid of the rule too hard to keep track BrookSoso Does anyone want an encore? ___REDDYPROBST__ you CAN answer more than once ___REDDYPROBST__ $200 - This now-defunct roleplay series once had a crossover season with Redvivor, pitting former Redvivor castaways against former castaways from this series. SJWario Ovivor! DebbieWanner Firevivor CaptainKnuckles dravivor SJWario Firevivor OlennaTyrell Firevivor JoeDelCampo firevivor CaptainKnuckles firevivor ___REDDYPROBST__ Debbie scores! TommyWiseau Benvivor JonSnow_ Firevivor CaptainKnuckles (can we give wade the victory) BrookSoso Encore, alright! ___REDDYPROBST__ Wade - 3200, Trudeau - 800, Jepsen - 0 JonSnow_ Debbie, if you are so fast with the sword as you are with your keyboard... TommyWiseau (put me out of my misery tbh) ___REDDYPROBST__ Debbie, please pick a tile JonSnow_ Girl, you would be a very great warrior. BrookSoso I'm a BITCH! I'm a LOVER! I'm a CHILD! I'm a MOTHER! SJWario Waaaaaaaaaaaa! ___REDDYPROBST__ https://i.gyazo.com/09794c33cb8f02b3f25eb1d25d27d95c.png DebbieWanner Network Rivals, 400 DebbieWanner Oh, Jon, I was in the navy. I'm quite the warrior. TommyWiseau wow TommyWiseau a real navy! ___REDDYPROBST__ Alright ___REDDYPROBST__ Network for 400 ___REDDYPROBST__ $400 - This roleplay series is notable for being divided into two distinct eras, as well as being the first series to successfully hold an All-Stars season. SJWario Ovivor! OlennaTyrell Toadvivor CaptainKnuckles ovivor CaptainKnuckles dravivor WooHwang_ ovivor! JoeDelCampo ovivor DebbieWanner Ovivor DeathrineDarksou Ovivor ___REDDYPROBST__ WARIO SCORES! TommyWiseau i cant believe i see someone who risked life for freedom SJWario Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ___REDDYPROBST__ TRUDEAU GAINS! OlennaTyrell YES, WARIO! SJWario WARIO NUMBER ONE! DebbieWanner Good job, Trudeau! Way to pick it up! TommyWiseau i'm pro freedom. KappaLULMan69_ wario is fat and needs to lose wait ___REDDYPROBST__ Wade - 3200, Trudeau - 1200 BrookSoso This reminds me of another Gandhi quote! "The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." KappaLULMan69_ I mean look at him CaptainKnuckles (how was i not first on that, I will never know) ___REDDYPROBST__ Wario, please pick a tile Matilda|ebb Looking at it, I think we clinched victory a long time ago. But it's nice to share the ball, sometimes. SJWario Waaaaaaaaa! Don't fat shame me! My weight is something I struggle with greatly! BrookSoso And another! "Happiness is when what you think, what you say, and what you do are in harmony." JonSnow_ LORD PROBST. KappaLULMan69_ IT looks like he ate mario and luigi Matilda|ebb The youth lack GENEROSITY. They don't know how to share. SJWario Network Rivals 600 SJWario Waaaaaaaaaa ___REDDYPROBST__ Alright ___REDDYPROBST__ $600 - This roleplay series has often been called the ‘Big Brother’ of wiki roleplays, including such features as VIP and MVP. OlennaTyrell Toadvivor WooHwang_ tv stars! SJWario Toadvivor! CaptainKnuckles TV STARS SJWario Dravivor! OlennaTyrell TV Stars DebbieWanner TV Stars? KappaLULMan69_ Brook who is gandhi? ___REDDYPROBST__ Woo scores! SJWario Waaaaaaaaa! ___REDDYPROBST__ Wade up to 3800 to Trudeau's 1200 Pam| What is TV Stars? It sounds irrelevant. The Map does not care for it. BrookSoso Seriously, you don't know Gandhi?! @Kappa DeathrineDarksou happiness is just a way to fill the empty inside you OlennaTyrell What is a TV? KappaLULMan69_ I dont ___REDDYPROBST__ https://i.gyazo.com/8b2f290ff6dee4d01ab1d862b41a648a.png DeathrineDarksou but it's just a lie ___REDDYPROBST__ Woo BrookSoso Gandhi is like my idol in life. He's just, such a great man. ___REDDYPROBST__ pick a tile DebbieWanner I was a TV Star. Being on Survivor does that to you. TommyWiseau no goose egg okay guys TommyWiseau we can score WooHwang_ first for 800! ___REDDYPROBST__ WooHwang_ DeathrineDarksou a lie that makes you think you feel good, but you don't truly feel good TommyWiseau positive thoughts go long KappaLULMan69_ Pam isnt the map a shitty forced meme made by one person to be cool and shit? KappaLULMan69_ So like Gabe Newell? @Brook CaptainKnuckles (.) Pam| The Map will smite you. You will die today. Or be eliminated. Whichever comes first. ___REDDYPROBST__ First for 800 ___REDDYPROBST__ $800 - The first castaway to win the game with MORE than 5 jury votes to their name. OlennaTyrell Linus DebbieWanner Zac SJWario Cole! ___REDDYPROBST__ Debbie scores! ___REDDYPROBST__ Was up to 4600 SJWario Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! DebbieWanner (that one was actually a guess) ___REDDYPROBST__ Wade* SJWario Have they mathematically clinched yet? SJWario They're cheaters. Matilda|ebb We haven't cheated to get ANYTHING in life. KappaLULMan69_ Wario tell that to your mom BrookSoso Let's have another singalong, guys! ___REDDYPROBST__ Debbie, pick a tile BrookSoso Who's with me? KappaLULMan69_ She would like to hear your lies DebbieWanner Runner-Up Takes it All for 800 ___REDDYPROBST__ If you guys want to forfeit, you may @ Trudeau & Jepsen ___REDDYPROBST__ otherwise ___REDDYPROBST__ we'll finish out DebbieWanner I want to give the other teams a chance, you know. It's not easy being Brains. CaptainKnuckles NO FORFEIT, MY BOYS BrookSoso I'm good with forfeiting. BrookSoso Or that. SJWario Waaaaaaaaaaaa! OlennaTyrell ... OlennaTyrell Are you really asking if I want to surrender? SJWario I just was wondering if it's even possible for us to win at this point mathematically? SJWario I don't want to give up! OlennaTyrell House Tyrell NEVER surrenders. ___REDDYPROBST__ Alright SJWario Wario is NOT a loser! SJWario Waaaaaaaaaa! ___REDDYPROBST__ Runenr-Up for 800: ___REDDYPROBST__ $800 - The first castaway to make it to the Final Tribal Council twice, this runner-up missed out on becoming a two-time winner by a single jury vote. SJWario You're all losers! OlennaTyrell Not until our throats are slashes and blood is spewn out on the GROUND. DebbieWanner Marianne SJWario Whiterun Guard Pam| Marianne DeathrineDarksou forfeit should never be an option DeathrineDarksou death has its own schedule ___REDDYPROBST__ Debbie scores again! OlennaTyrell fauna DeathrineDarksou you don't hurry death ___REDDYPROBST__ 5400 for Wade to Trudeau's 1200 KappaLULMan69_ Wait can I say Nigga without it being censored? AngieLayton :L ___REDDYPROBST__ https://i.gyazo.com/3ca02d3e5ef8e5bcf1f0a1313ee673fe.png ___REDDYPROBST__ running out of options, Debbie ___REDDYPROBST__ pick SJWario Debbie is a CHEATER DebbieWanner First for 400. WooHwang_ uh WooHwang_ i dont mean to be a downer....but.... WooHwang_ it's mathematically impossible for us to lose... TommyWiseau well wario. that isn't nice. it is important to know your strength and your weak? Right? so I know my weakness. and I say I that is fine. I score 100% of the shots I don't take, you know? That is my thought. ___REDDYPROBST__ ALRIGHT ___REDDYPROBST__ FIRST FOR 400 JoeDelCampo SLOW AND STEADY ___REDDYPROBST__ $400 - The first castaway to be eliminated from the game via rock draw. SJWario Waaaaaaaaa? SJWario Cole Matilda|ebb Woo! There's double jeopardy next. OlennaTyrell GinaMarie CaptainKnuckles cole DebbieWanner Me. Matilda|ebb That's SO MANY OPTIONS for someone else to take our lead. KappaLULMan69_ Debbie is a fucking cheater OlennaTyrell Elizabeth ___REDDYPROBST__ All incorrect... KappaLULMan69_ VAC OlennaTyrell Liza KappaLULMan69_ VaC OlennaTyrell Melissa Matilda|ebb You think you can relax? Don't even THINK about it! I've got my eye on you, and my trust is thinning every second! OlennaTyrell Chadwick KappaLULMan69_ VAAAAAC OlennaTyrell Margaery Pam| Christine OlennaTyrell Tyrionc DebbieWanner RonnieRadke OlennaTyrell ersei JoeDelCampo Um ___REDDYPROBST__ Pam scores! SJWario Jeff OlennaTyrell Joe SJWario Steve SJWario Mitch DebbieWanner (...oh) ___REDDYPROBST__ Trudeau at 1600 Pam| How did nobody get that? Are you all retarded? SJWario Waaaaaaaaaa! Pam| The Map would be ashamed. SJWario Take that, cheaters! ___REDDYPROBST__ to Wade's 5400 KappaLULMan69_ The map was a shitty meme Pam ___REDDYPROBST__ Pam please pick KappaLULMan69_ Why do you like that meme? AngieLayton Whoo! Pam| Hmmm.... AngieLayton Let's do this guys! Pam| Can I have my options please? ___REDDYPROBST__ Runner-up for 200/400, First 200, or Records 200 Pam| The Map commands me to choose First for 200. ___REDDYPROBST__ $200 - The first Redvivor season to take place in August. KappaLULMan69_ Shelia? OlennaTyrell Japan SJWario Panama KappaLULMan69_ China? CaptainKnuckles REDEPMTION ISLAND SJWario Australia Pam| Philippines JonSnow_ Greech ___REDDYPROBST__ KNUCKLES SCORES! KappaLULMan69_ Greese? DeathrineDarksou egypt DebbieWanner Redvivor: Reading, Pennsylvania ___REDDYPROBST__ JEPSEN ___REDDYPROBST__ IS ___REDDYPROBST__ ON THE BOARD BrookSoso About time! JoeDelCampo Slow and steady!!! TommyWiseau ha ha i knew we could do it JoeDelCampo SLOW AND STEADY! CaptainKnuckles Thank the candy gods, Boy! Matilda|ebb Wow. I've got to say, I'm impressed with their perseverance. ___REDDYPROBST__ Knuckles, pelase pick CaptainKnuckles I need my fixin' of candy! ___REDDYPROBST__ Runner-up for 400, First 200, or Records 200 Matilda|ebb Why would you try when you could just give up? That's what the average young person does, anyway. DebbieWanner Captain K'nuckles, good job. I admire the work of a fellow sea captain. DebbieWanner After all, I've been out at sea for years. CaptainKnuckles Records for 200 OlennaTyrell Because there is no honor or respect given out to those that give up SJWario Waaaaaaaaaa i wonder who's going to win this challenge? ___REDDYPROBST__ $200 - This castaway holds the record for the most votes received in a single season of Redvivor-- and of any roleplay series, for that matter. CaptainKnuckles COLE SJWario Cole KappaLULMan69_ Knuckles got some sugar for me? DebbieWanner Cole SJWario FUCK DeathrineDarksou cole JonSnow_ COLE ___REDDYPROBST__ Knuckls scores again! SJWario WAAAAAAAAAAAa KappaLULMan69_ Cole JonSnow_ DAMN OlennaTyrell If that's the attitude you wish to have Matilda, you may quit now. JonSnow_ DAMNNNNN ___REDDYPROBST__ 5400-1600-400 as it stands JonSnow_ I KNEW ITTTT Matilda|ebb It's a satire, Olenna. ___REDDYPROBST__ Knuckles-- Pam| Matilda, the map encourages you to leave this game. ___REDDYPROBST__ pick Runner-up for 400, First 200 Matilda|ebb I thought you'd know that, but apparently the young are so blind they don't even appreciate good JOKES! Pam| You are worthless. CaptainKnuckles Runner Up for 400. OlennaTyrell ...The young?d ___REDDYPROBST__ $400 - A pair of co-runners-up, these two are known for being the first castaways on the unfavorable end of a unanimous victory. Matilda|ebb Watch your back, Pam! I'll show you what an old lady can do sometime! WooHwang_ Dexter and LSP DebbieWanner Aubry and Tai. Ha ha ha! ___REDDYPROBST__ .... CaptainKnuckles POUSSEY AND TAYSTEE JonSnow_ I don't know this one. ___REDDYPROBST__ Knuckls scores again ___REDDYPROBST__ Jepsen at 800 ___REDDYPROBST__ And we'll BrookSoso Great job, Knuckles! ___REDDYPROBST__ end it right there JonSnow_ You know nothing, Jon Snow. ___REDDYPROBST__ for time purposes ___REDDYPROBST__ WADE ___REDDYPROBST__ WINS ___REDDYPROBST__ IMMUNITY! JonSnow_ AGAIN WooHwang_ hell yeah!!! JonSnow_ !!! DebbieWanner Don't worry, Jon Snow. You're VERY special to me! KappaLULMan69_ Jon you are a great warrior WooHwang_ -does a triple spin kick- DebbieWanner GOOOOO WADE! SJWario Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Pam| What about final jeopardy...? DebbieWanner CONGRATS WADE! DeathrineDarksou Woohoo! KappaLULMan69_ Fight for your kingdon WooHwang_ -practices kung fu on the beach!- BrookSoso lies in sand, alone CaptainKnuckles Well, we tried a comeback. ___REDDYPROBST__ Menaing, Jepsen and Trudeau, you will each be voting someone off BrookSoso I can just like... feel the air around me. AngieLayton darn ___REDDYPROBST__ SEND IN YOUR VOTES ASAP JonSnow_ Than you, Lord LULMan69. JonSnow_ I aprecciate that, lady Wanner. JonSnow_ So... JonSnow_ Internet? |<-- JonSnow_ has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) -->| JonSnow (bd1eeb8d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.189.30.235.141) has joined #RedvivorCanada KappaLULMan69_ Conf: The girl I love loves you more than me and you are a hardass. You are so not chill. I'm voting for *screen cuts away* DeathrineDarksou kneels and starts mumbling something in a foreign language. Matilda|ebb Welcome back. We've missed you, but I expected it, honestly. JonSnow I'll be back in one second. Just have to call my friend. Brb KappaLULMan69_ So Joe I'm sorry for what I did earlier DebbieWanner (CONF - WAITRESS): I'm fluent in 10-12 languages, but I can't decipher Deathrine's speech. Interesting. JonSnow Thanks, Lady Matilda. KappaLULMan69_ I just wanted to have some fun KappaLULMan69_ I don't mean what I called you WooHwang_ (CONF): so like everyone on my tribe is really cool and fun and I like them alot! im glad I have the strengths to win these challenges! and the smarts! WooHwang_ -meditates on the beach- AngieLayton Hi JoeDelCampo Good to hear you still are on the way to justice - Joe @Kappa WooHwang_ who wants to join me in some #woo-fu!? CaptainKnuckles (CONF) Candied Island didn't feel like this in the brochure... KappaLULMan69_ I just want to be a meme star who can win the money to get esports players visas BrookSoso CONF: No one is really talking to me about the vote. I should have known, Meadow told me before I came out here that I would have a hard time making friends. TommyWiseau (CONF): thoughts on kissing, well I th*gets cut off* KappaLULMan69_ Hey Angie I've been thinking it over and I think I came off to strong ___REDDYPROBST__ waiting on AngieLayton You didn't hurt me ___REDDYPROBST__ Brook and Olenna AngieLayton I felt it was pretty weak! BrookSoso CONF: I have this fear that like... no one actually likes me, y'know? That they're just tolerating me and hoping I leave them alone. KappaLULMan69_ I didnt KappaLULMan69_ Oh good OlennaTyrell ... OlennaTyrell Yes? KappaLULMan69_ I thought I scared you or something OlennaTyrell Are you rushing my vote, Ser Probst? KappaLULMan69_ Can we just be friends until we figure it out together? ___REDDYPROBST__ ALRIGHT ___REDDYPROBST__ We'll do Jepsen's vote first Pam| Your vote should already be decided, Olenna. Pam| The Map has decided for you. TommyWiseau hello mr. host JoeDelCampo Good luck everyone. - Joe ___REDDYPROBST__ Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. TommyWiseau how is your sex life? *soft chuckle* ___REDDYPROBST__ First vote... ___REDDYPROBST__ ..... ___REDDYPROBST__ ..... Kappa ___REDDYPROBST__ Second vote.... ___REDDYPROBST__ .... ___REDDYPROBST__ .....Joe KappaLULMan69_ That sucks JoeDelCampo How dare you! ___REDDYPROBST__ Third vote... JoeDelCampo - Joe ___REDDYPROBST__ .... ___REDDYPROBST__ .....Kappa ___REDDYPROBST__ Fourht vote... ___REDDYPROBST__ ..... BrookSoso gasps CaptainKnuckles (CONF) Everything is just fine on our tribe *Drinks Maple Syrup* JonSnow Back. ___REDDYPROBST__ .....First person voted out of Redvivor: Canada.... ___REDDYPROBST__ .... Kappa KappaLULMan69_ Conf: Please dont be me =-= YOU are now known as Brook_Soso ___REDDYPROBST__ you need to bring me your torch =-= YOU are now known as BrookSoso KappaLULMan69_ brings torch to Reddy ___REDDYPROBST__ Kappa JoeDelCampo Thanks, friends. I'm so happy that you guys decided to keep me. I am so excited to continue in this game - Joe KappaLULMan69_ I guess this was fun ___REDDYPROBST__ Sadly, the tribe has spoken ___REDDYPROBST__ snuffs his torch BrookSoso hugs Joe JoeDelCampo hugs Brook Pam| Hmmm, it appears the Almighty Map was correct. KappaLULMan69_ Those esports players will need to find other ways to get work visas now ___REDDYPROBST__ ... ___REDDYPROBST__ test TommyWiseau (CONF): it is our love that keeps together humans you know? without this love. we can not thrive, amiright? It's, like...positivity is key to life. and key to love. ___REDDYPROBST__ can you see this BrookSoso yes =-= Mode #RedvivorCanada -v KappaLULMan69_ by ___REDDYPROBST__ KappaLULMan69_ Thank you guys OlennaTyrell yes =-= Mode #RedvivorCanada +v JonSnow by ___REDDYPROBST__ OlennaTyrell sits down |<-- ___REDDYPROBST__ has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) OlennaTyrell .... DebbieWanner Oh. BrookSoso (I have OP) OlennaTyrell Are we all immune? CaptainKnuckles . AngieLayton Yay! |<-- CaptainKnuckles has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) -->| ReddyProbst (32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24) has joined #RedvivorCanada JonSnow So... What is coming? =-= Mode #RedvivorCanada +o ReddyProbst by BrookSoso OlennaTyrell Oh please, Lord SnoW. ReddyProbst Thank you ReddyProbst Okay -->| CaptainKnuckles (484cfca0@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.76.252.160) has joined #RedvivorCanada ReddyProbst .... fuckkkkk |<-- DeathrineDarksou has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) =-= Mode #RedvivorCanada +v CaptainKnuckles by BrookSoso ReddyProbst I didn't get the transcript for that OlennaTyrell You want to give us a speech about how "Winter is Coming", but the truth is, Winter isn't coming. OlennaTyrell Trudeau is Coming. ReddyProbst I got the challenge i guess ReddyProbst that's okay SJWario Waaaaaaaaaa! ReddyProbst I'm such a mess =-= BrookSoso has changed the topic to “JEPSEN (yellow): CaptainKnuckles, Joe, Brook, Tommy || TRUDEAU (beige): Olenna, Pam, Angie, SJWario || WADE (red): Deathrine, Matilda, Jon, Woo, Debbie” OlennaTyrell And they're going to WIN this next challenge. |<-- TommyWiseau has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) DebbieWanner You guys better watch out for Deathrine, it looks like he might go drown himself. OlennaTyrell and EVERY challenge. DebbieWanner I hope he's alive. OlennaTyrell From here on out. ReddyProbst Trudeau - TRIBAL TIME JonSnow Well. JonSnow Internet? JonSnow Does anybody home? |<-- JonSnow has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) AngieLayton CONF Winning last episode's challenge for the tribe was amazing and a uber confidence booster. I've felt I've been talked down too a lot, but I have a lot more fight then most would suspect. And I'm not ready to back down anytime soon. DebbieWanner (CONF): Tonight at Tribal went as exactly as expected. Now I need to lay low, sit back, shut up, and gather some more intel. -->| JonSnow (bd1eeb8d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.189.30.235.141) has joined #RedvivorCanada BrookSoso talking |<-- ReddyProbst has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) WooHwang_ {CONF} see guys i can make my CONFs spunky too! CaptainKnuckles (same) -->| ReddyProbst (32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24) has joined #RedvivorCanada =-= Mode #RedvivorCanada +o ReddyProbst by BrookSoso =-= Mode #RedvivorCanada +v JonSnow by BrookSoso ReddyProbst Alright JoeDelCampo looks around JoeDelCampo What a nice day. ReddyProbst someone save transcript from after the ~~~next day~~~~ pls JoeDelCampo I haven't died yet. ReddyProbst otherwise JoeDelCampo It's wonderful. BrookSoso gotcha ReddyProbst COME ON IN, GUYS! SJWario Waaaaaaaa! ---- ReddyProbst .....Deathrine Deathrine_ I've been having visions of death. Is it a sign that my time is coming? AngieLayton *bites lip* ReddyProbst Fourth vote... BrookSoso I always have visions of death. ReddyProbst .... BrookSoso sighs ReddyProbst ....Deathrine ReddyProbst Fifth vote.... ReddyProbst .... ReddyProbst .....Deathrine DebbieWanner I've never had a vision of death. Not once in my 49 years have I cracked. AngieLayton *breathes* ReddyProbst Sixth vote.... ReddyProbst ...... BrookSoso looks at pack of benadryl in pocket ReddyProbst .....Next person voted out and the THIRD MEMBER OF OUR JURY..... ReddyProbst .....Deathrine Deathrine_ gets up ReddyProbst you need to bring me your torch Deathrine_ opens arms AngieLayton Phew. Deathrine_ DEATH ReddyProbst SEND ME A BLACK LIST IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE AngieLayton Sorry dude. Deathrine_ I WAS PREPARING FOR YOU Deathrine_ NOW YOU SHALL TAKE ME WITH YOU ReddyProbst ... Deathrine_ collapses DebbieWanner ... O... Oh. SJWario Wa.... JoeDelCampo I am sorry Death, you can't take me today! - Joe ReddyProbst snuffs her torch SJWario Holy fuck. Deathrine_ gets up =-= BrookSoso has changed the topic to “IT'S WARIO TIME (purple): Joe, Brook, Angie, SJWario, Jon, Woo, Debbie | JURY: Olenna, CaptainKnuckles, Deathrine” JoeDelCampo Oh. - Joe Deathrine_ I'm kidding Deathrine_ I'm alive ReddyProbst pulls out the Redvivor Medical Kit SJWario I believe in your right to die, but... Deathrine_ disappears SJWario holy fuck. ReddyProbst throws the rock at Deathrine ReddyProbst she's healed! ReddyProbst Well, congrats on the final seven everyone WooHwang_ bye death! ReddyProbst WooHwang_ you were cool ReddyProbst ~~~~~next day~~~~~~ BrookSoso (reddy did you get my message) WooHwang_ does a WICKED AWESOME BACKFLIP! WooHwang_ dudes!!!!! DebbieWanner does three front flips WooHwang_ ive never been this excited before in my life!!!! WooHwang_ guess! WooHwang_ what! WooHwang_ i! WooHwang_ found! DebbieWanner Woo, I've still got some stuff in me! WooHwang_ it's a message in a bottle! WooHwang_ it says "hey anyone who gets this...call me at 555-5555!" SJWario Waaaaaa. DebbieWanner does pull-ups on a tree branch WooHwang_ dude i found a message in a bottle! AngieLayton *walks back* WooHwang_ how wickedly cool! WooHwang_ it makes me wanna.... SJWario Well, if we had a phone that'd be kind of cool. AngieLayton Wow! WooHwang_ makes me wanna..... WooHwang_ -does a super cool slide flip- WooHwang_ heck YEA!! ReddyProbst brb gotta pee AngieLayton I wish my life was that easy. JonSnow Winter is coming. BrookSoso sighs ReddyProbst Back ReddyProbst COME ON IN, GUYS! AngieLayton *walks in* BrookSoso CONF: There's like... nothing for me anymore. BrookSoso stares at Benadryl in pocket AngieLayton Hello Reddy! *smiles* BrookSoso CONF: I'm tired of feeling like this. ReddyProbst Today's challenge is SJWario Waaaaaaaaaaaa! ReddyProbst of course ReddyProbst a Redvivor classic ReddyProbst SANDBAGS! WooHwang_ omg!!!!!!!!!!!!! SJWario Waaaaaaaa! WooHwang_ yes!!!!!!!!!! WooHwang_ i love sandbags!!!!!!! WooHwang_ im coming back on webchat SJWario I sandbag people all the time! JoeDelCampo Slow and steady wins the race! AngieLayton Sand bags?! SJWario Wait, that's teabagging! SJWario Whatever! ReddyProbst Each round, you'll post *Dashes through water while carry sandbag* SJWario It's sexual harassment, yes ReddyProbst The last person to do so each round is out SJWario but I am not problematic. -->| woohwang2 (ac382209@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.34.9) has joined #RedvivorCanada ReddyProbst and must give their sandbag to someone remaining in the challenge ReddyProbst you must post once for each sandbag you have woohwang2 here i am! =-= woohwang2 is now known as WooHwang2 ReddyProbst if you have 2, post twice, 3, post thrice =-= Deathrine_ is now known as Deathrine|Jury =-= Mode #RedvivorCanada -v Deathrine|Jury by ReddyProbst SJWario Waaaaaaa! ReddyProbst . SJWario Dashing is... not my thing. WooHwang_ . =-= Mode #RedvivorCanada -v Deathrine|Jury by ReddyProbst SJWario Unless we're in go-karts. |<-- ReddyProbst has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) JoeDelCampo I can slowly mosey, how does that sound? BrookSoso (do you get an idol clue if you win immunity) DebbieWanner Aw, rats. He was so young too. JonSnow We are ready WooHwang_ yea! WooHwang_ at brook! -->| ReddyProbst (32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24) has joined #RedvivorCanada JonSnow We were borned ready. ReddyProbst op pls =-= Mode #RedvivorCanada +o ReddyProbst by BrookSoso ReddyProbst also someone save that transcript pls AngieLayton Yes I am ReddyProbst Alright AngieLayton gets copy and paste ready ReddyProbst everyone understands? JoeDelCampo I can slowly mosey, how does that sound?